Reborn:Zombie
by magic in me
Summary: Just when he thought that his new life would be spent in normalcy, Zombies took over the world. Sora is going to have his hands full, fighting once again for his life, and those of his friends. At least he has his memories of being Harry Potter, Nowaki Uzumaki, and Akane. (8) Rated for violence and swearing


**This is to be part of a collection. All can be read as a stand-alone. Each one will include a new world that Harry awakens in, complete with a new name, and memories from his last. The first is Reborn:Dusk(Harry Potter/Twilight), next would be Reborn:Whirlpool(Harry Potter/Naruto), followed by Reborn:Luck(Harry Potter/Inuyasha), Reborn:Soulmate(Harry Potter/Night World), Reborn:Spark(Harry Potter/Teen Wolf), Reborn:Flame(Harry Potter/Katekyo Hitman Reborn), and Reborn:Ghost(Harry Potter/Ghost Hunt). Each will be numbered in their summary. I'm positive that there will be at least fifteen stories now. Each one will be a one-shot around 2k-10k in length. Once the collection is complete, I will be adding them all to a community.**

**So I took one of the fanmade W.O.M.B.A.T tests, let's just say, I failed, majorly. I feel like a complete muggle.**

**Summary:**

**Just when he thought that his new life would be spent in normalcy, Zombies took over the world. Sora is going to have his hands full, fighting once again for his life, and those of his friends. At least he has his memories of being Harry Potter, Nowaki Uzumaki, and Akane.**

* * *

_Reincarnation:  
(1) the rebirth of a soul in a new body, (2) a person or animal in whom a particular soul is believed to have been reborn, (3) a new version of something from the past.  
Synonyms:  
rebirth, transmigration of the soul, metempsychosis; samsara; raretransanimation._

* * *

Sora Mitchel was bored in his newest life. There was nor war, no magic, and no supernatural. He retained all of his abilities, but they were useless in the current world. He was bored, because his classes were mundane, and he knew all the answers, which frustrated the adults. Especially since, like Takashi Komuro, he tended to skip class to take naps on the school roof. Only, no one ever though to look up when they went looking for him.

He was asleep with headphones on when chaos hit the world.

"Oi!" A voice yelled up to him. Blinking blurrily, he rolled to look down at Takashi, Rei Miyamoto, and Hisashi Igou stood panting, and something blocking the outside stairs. "Oi, Mitchel, get down here! We've got trouble!"

"What?" The boy asked, frowning. Takashi rarely said that they were in trouble. So what the hell had happened while Sora was asleep?

"We've got **Them**!" Takashi pointed to a crowding of people in the distance. Looking closely, Sora gasped in horror.

"What the hell?" He jumped down easily to stand beside Takashi to stare past the fence.

"Right?"

"Did any of you get bitten?" They were cut off as Rei cried out Hisashi's name. "Get away from him, Miyamoto-san!"

"Wha-"

Ten minutes later, Hisashi was dead, completely. Rei was sobbing into Takashi's shoulder, and Sora was staring out at the grounds. Turning to the others, he crossed his arms. Takashi met his gaze and nodded.

"We got to move."

* * *

Somehow, they ended up with a huge group of students, the nurse, and Koichi Shido, the most disgusting man Sora had ever seen. The teen couldn't have been happier than when he and Takashi left the bus to run after Rei. When the bus exploded around them because of **Them**, the three made plans to meet up at the police station.

"Now what?" Rei whispered, realization of what she'd just done hit her.

"Now we get out of here. Remember to keep as quiet as possible." Sora reminded in a hushed voice.

"Ano, Sora-kun, why aren't you panicky like the rest of us?" Rei asked as they started walking up the embankment.

"Tell you what, we make it out of this alive, and I'll tell you guys everything about me."

"You mean other than the fact you transferred here from England?"

"Right." A grunt of pain, brought their attention to Takashi, who was being attacked by one of **Them** wearing a bike helmet. With nary a thought, and an instinctive movement, his Elder Wand materialized into his hand. "_Bombarda_!" Rei whimpered as the thing's head exploded. "There!" He pointed to the two motorcycles laying on the ground nearby. "Come on, those things will be good transport!"

"Good thinking." Takashi grinned, moving to them.

"Can you drive one Takashi?" Sora asked doubtfully. He knew he could, because Rena not only loved the hoverbike, but had gotten a bike as soon as they returned to the past in her incarnation.

"Do you even have a license?" Sora groaned to himself at the redhead's words.

"It's customary for a highschooler to drive without one." The delinquent teased, making Sora snort.

"Miyamoto-chan, license or not, if Takashi can drive one, then we can get out of here faster." Rei nodded sheepishly as they reached the bikes. "I'll bring up the rear." He flicked his fingers, allowing a spark of green electricity to arc between them.

Thank the heavens for Reborn the sadist tutor.

"Okay, let's get going!" Takashi cried as the bikes streaked off.

* * *

When they met up with the others, it was by Onbetsu bridge. Shizuka Marikawa, their school's nurse, told them about her friend's apartment that was nearby. The teens couldn't help but to wonder what the "friend" did as for her day job.

"So, you going to tell us what the hell that was, Mitchel?" Takashi asked as they all settled in to eat something. Sora sighed, sitting his chopsticks down as well as his cup of ramen. He was too hungry to wait for the girls to finish their bath.

"You mean, when I blew up one of **Them**?" The older boy nodded. "Magic."

"_What_?" The boys shouted back, making the dark haired teen rub his ear.

"Magic. Bippity Boppity boo, and all that."

"If people can use magic, why aren't they helping?" Takashi demanded angrily just as the girls entered the room.

"Because people can't use magic _here_." Sora replied as if it were obvious.

To him, it was. This world held no magic of it's own. What ever was causing **Them** was a virus. That meant it was science. It was curable, unlike Ghouls, Inferi, or Zombies. It wasn't magic at work, so that mean that it could one day be stopped. If magic existed in this world, Sora was sure that things wouldn't have gotten this out of control.

"Here?" Saeko Busujima repeated, frowning. "What does that mean?"

"I've been dimension hopping every time I die." Sora shrugged, standing. "I'm going to get some fresh air. If anyone needs me, I'll be on the roof. I'll take a headset." He said, grabbing an ear piece for the communication radios.

He woke up to screams in his ear, and the sound of **Them** in the background. Sitting up, he spotted Takashi helping a young girl, about six or seven. Using his chakra control from his life as Nowaki, he jumped down beside Kohta Hirano. Who was shooting with a rifle. Sora transfigured a few kunai and started to throw them.

"Shit, where do **They** keep coming from!" Kohta growled, shooting off more rounds.

"This is Japan, we have about 127 million people living here, and more on vacation." Sora snapped back, cursing when he saw how bad things were turning. "How long has this been happening?"

"For a while. You seemed tired, so we didn't want to wake you."

"Busujima-senpai!" Sora scolded, but was ignored.

"Call me Saeko, Sora-kun. After all, we are all in this together. Come on, the car is ready for us." Sora nodded as they hurried to the car.

* * *

"I'm not staying." Sora told Takashi as they sat on the vereda of Saya Takagi's mansion. "Someone, somewhere, is out there in need of help. I can't just sit by at let them die."

"And you think we'd just let you leave by yourself?" Takashi asked, frowning. "Everyone is uncomfortable here. The adults see us as helpless kids. Like we can't do anything to help."

"It's always like that. I've lived many lives, and in each one, the adults try to keep the teens out of it, or think they know better, or rely too much on them."

"What were some of your past lives like?"

"I spent my time as Potter Harry fighting a blood war against an insane man who wanted to be immortal. Uzumaki Nowaki gave his life for the sake of his home, and his family. Akane spent her life fighting Yokai who wished her dead because she was a hanyou. I've seen three different types of vampires. These things that are attacking? **They** remind me of Ghouls, or rather failed vampires, and Inferi, the undead."

"This is crazy."

"Yeah, it is. But Takashi, at least we have friends who will have our backs." Sora leaned back, catching sight of the girls and Kohta. "Isn't that right, everyone?"

* * *

Somehow, they managed to get to a deserted island via a stolen boat. They knew it was deserted because, though it had a forest, they could travel the whole island over in just a few hours. There was a house, long abandoned, and no electricity, but it was perfect. There was no sign of **Them**. Their safe haven.

With magic, they had been able to expand the house more than what it was, allowing everyone to have their own rooms. It also allowed them to have hot baths. Sora taught the others how to fish and hunt, and the girls how to skin and descale. There was even free range chickens that they used for eggs.

"You know, if it wasn't for the fact they'd be so lonely, I'd want kids one day." Rei said, making all the girls deflate some. "I just, I can't bring them into this world the way it is. Thank you for the contraption spell, Sora."

"You're welcome, Rei. Don't worry. One day, we'll be able to leave this place and return home." Sora stood, stretching. "I'm heading out for more clothing, these are just rags by now. Does anyone need anything?"

"We're good, I think." Takashi waved off.

"If you could collect more first aid items, it would be helpful, Sora-kun." Shizuka said, frowning. "As well as a frying pan."

"I'll be back in a few hours then."

* * *

"Hey kid! Wait a minute!" An military officer called out, stopping Sora. "Kid, you don't need to hide any more. We've got a preventive to stop the disease spreading. Are there others where you are staying?" Sora bit his lip before nodding.

"If you don't mind, I'll go get them. We don't trust outsiders very well."

"I understand." A few hours later, the whole group was getting a shot. "Now, I need your names, and a list of your family. In case you have surviving family left."

"Alice and I are orphans." Sora cut in, frowning. "I got to Japan using the money my parents left me, and was supposed to return after high school last year. Instead, this happened." The man nodded.

"And your homeland?"

"England." Sora looked at his friends before looking back at the man. "Am I going to have to leave?"

"No. Anyone who is currently in Japan, and not infected, in considered a resident." Sora relaxed. "We will get you-"

"Is the Takagi residence still standing?" Saya asked, stepping forward. "I wish to speak to my haha if it is."

"Yes, of course. Allow me to get her on the line."

* * *

**They **still existed. But now, the virus wasn't contagious. Now they were outside of the barriers that the government had placed up. The kids still lived on the island, but they were grateful to be reunited with what little bit of family they had left. Rei's father, Takashi's mother, Saya's family.

And if Sora died saving a little boy who hadn't had the vaccine?

Well, at least he was still a hero in this life.


End file.
